Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power electronics submodule having a switching device.
More specifically, the invention describes a power electronics submodule having a switching device. A substrate of the switching device incorporates a first and a second DC voltage printed conductor, to which a first and a second DC voltage terminal element are connected, with the correct polarity, in an electrically conductive manner. The substrate further incorporates an AC voltage printed conductor, to which an AC voltage terminal element is connected, with the correct polarity, in an electrically conductive manner. The switching device further incorporates a housing, which can also be configured as a sub-housing. The function of the DC voltage terminal elements is preferably the provision of a connection to a capacitor device, which is configured in the form of intermediate circuit capacitors for the current converter module. The function of the AC voltage terminal element is preferably the provision of a connection to a motor, or to an electrical machine in general. The invention further describes an assembly having a submodule of this type, or a plurality thereof, and having a support device for the latter, which can specifically be configured as a cooling device.
Description of the Related Art
From the prior art, DE 10 2015 114 188 A1 discloses a submodule, which is configured with a substrate, with a power semiconductor element, with a connecting device, with a terminal device and with an insulating body. The substrate incorporates mutually electrically-insulated printed conductors, wherein the power semiconductor element is arranged on one printed conductor, and is connected thereto in an electrically conductive manner. The connecting device is configured as a composite foil structure, and thus constitutes a first main surface, which faces the power semiconductor element and the substrate, and a second main surface arranged in opposition to the first, wherein the submodule is internally connected in-circuit by means of the connecting device. The insulating body comprises a first sub-body, which is bonded to one edge of the substrate, and further incorporates a first recess for the terminal element. The insulating body also comprises a second sub-body, which is configured as a pressure component, and incorporates a second recess, in which a pressure element is arranged in a projecting manner. The first sub-body is connected to the second sub-body, such that said second sub-body is arranged to move in relation to the first sub-body in the direction of the substrate, such that the pressure element compresses a section of the second main surface of the composite foil structure, wherein this section is arranged to project in the perpendicular direction of the power semiconductor element, within the surface of said power semiconductor element.